rome_burnsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rome Log Page
(link to google doc https://docs.google.com/document/d/1tl1BAIwcCYWid26omzJv_hxzpobdTN50nZJPybLHFWA/edit?usp=sharing) SESSION 1 7:41 albus pilate spoke 7:42 titus ursus motions for speakers list albus pilate set speakers time 7:45 carolus claudius spoke (good speech) 7:46 zeno vitalis spoke 7:47 aurelius gladuis spoke 7:48 hector basilius spoke 7:53 titus ursus spoke 7:54 otho petronius spoke albus pilate spoke 7:56 tacitus tullius spoke 7:57 andratus ornatus sponsors meeting with wine 8:00 UNMOD albus pilate, carolus claudius, varius conlista 8:05 CRISIS UPDATE albus pilate, hector basilius, carolus claudius, titus ursus 8:22 cicero cassinius spoke 8:23 aurelius gladius spoke 8:24 carolus claudius spoke 8:25 titus ursus spoke 8:26 tacitus spoke 8:27 andratis ornatus spoke 8:27 UNMOD Albus Pilate had a good idea for multiple subcommittees working together Scilos Pontus was very in character Titus Ursus passes motion for moderated caucus Centuries’ 2-pronged approach Letter to Gaul Assault on Iberian peninsula, go from Saguntum, surround Carthaginians 8:39 Titus Ursus spoke 8:40: Tycus Marovinius spoke 8:41 Carolus Claudius introduces letter to Gaul. 8:42 Fido Emidius spoke 8:43: Varius Conlista spoke- focusing on cooperation between subcommittees 8:44: Proximus Faber spoke- good speaker bringing up new ideas 8:44: Carolus Claudius spoke 8:45 Brutus Canis spoke (for the first time) 8:46 Luca Severus spoke 8:47 Hector Basilius is last speaker of the mod 8:48 Mago crisis update 8:50 start of 10 minute UNMOD proposed by Varius Conlista 8:56 CRISIS UPDATE Luca Severus asks about Hannibal’s health Brutus Canis asks Hector Basilius asks 9:00 Directives introduced by Varius Conlista (Give sweets to the Greeks) and Carolus Claudius (Good Morning Gaul) Group Directive (Cicero Cassanius, Icarus Horatius, Albus Pilate) during unmoderated caucus 9:05 Directives introduced 9:14 Fido Emidius burned Iberian crops in a crisis update 9:15 ENTERED VOTING PROCEDURE 9:17 “Good Morning Gaul” passes 9:19 “Give Sweets to the Greeks” passes 9:20 “Group Directive” passes 9:21 out of voting procedure 9:21 CRISIS UPDATE Hector Basilius asks Proximus Faber asks about strength of Saguntum rebels Albus Pilate asks about the attitude of Romans based on this update 9:26 titus ursus is first speaker in 9 min. mod 9:28 Gaius Cotta speaks (first time speaking all session) 9:29 Nero Terminus is called on, does not speak 9:30 Tycus Marovinius speaks 9:31 Cicero Cassainus speaks 9:32 Proximus Faber speaks 9:32 Scilos Pontus speaks 9:32 Otho Petronius speaks 9:33 Brutus Canis speaks 9:34 Albus Pilate is the last speaker of the mod, outlines 9:36 UNMOD introduced by Nero/Hector Basilius 9:46 CRISIS UPDATE Carolus asks if we should elect dicator from inside dictator Icarus asks about how we can vote Proximus asks if nominations from the High Council are considered 9:50 Titus Ursus’s motion to introduce directives is passed Directive 1 and 2 are introduced 9:55 Icarus’ 3 minute mod passes to discuss dictators, he is 1st speaker 9:55 Luca Severus speaks, echoes Icarus’ point 9:56 Brutus Canis speaks, “Centurion should be dictator” 9:56 Carolus speaks, “I nominate myself bc im good w/ apollo” 9:57 Gaius Cotta speaks, “don’t appoint a Centurion” 9:57 Nero Terminus speaks (barely but still!!!), “come together” 9:59 Titus Ursus closes debate SESSION 2 ' ' Icarus Horatius brings a stuffed elephant to represent his one elephant 9:37 CRISIS UPDATE on disease (if you elect a dictator, the gods may take this away) Otho Petronius asks on spread of disease Zeno Vitalis asks about how Iberians are getting food Andratis Ornatus asks about the state of the Macedonians 9:41 Luca Severus proposes 10 minute unmod; this passes 9:41 UNMOD Note from the director: Andratus has been doing lots of background stuff and has plans Pilate playing his plebeian character very well Carolus claudius advocating for himself as dictator very well, very knowledgeable Andratus controlling the unmod very well Hector Basilius also advocating for himself as dictator well, but could be more confident Otho/Luca/Conlista/Scilos doing well, plotting quietly during unmod Ursus knows character well, advocating for herself as dictator, confident Proximus Faber GREAT speaker, very confident, whole committee clapped 9:51 voting on dictator of war Andratus nominates Hector Basilius and Proximus Faber Cicero nominates Brutus Canis Titus ursus nominates himself Senate elects Hector, vetoed by Plebeians Senate votes against Proximus, Brutus, and Titus voting procedure ended with no results 9:56 Otho moves for a 5min moderated caucus 9:58 Andratus moves for a 5min unmod 9:58 UNMOD Scilos Pontus asks the dais if he can give other delegates false information 10:08 Otho moves for voting for military dictator Fido moves for voting on disease dictator 10:08 In voting procedure for war dictator Titus Ursus nominates Proximus Faber Gaius nominates Brutus Canis Icarus nominates Hector Basilius 5 in Senate vote for Proximus Faber, Icarus votes against PROXIMUS ELECTED DICTATOR OF WAR 10:11 Voting for Dictator of disease Carolus Claudius nominates himself Hector nominates Scilos Pontus Zeno nominates Otho Petronius 10:12 Otho moves for each nominee to have 1 min to present case Carolus: connection to Apollo, philosopher dad, wealth, confident, against other candidates (left for Carthage), mentioned support of specific other delegates, great job Scilos: he has Carolus’ support, very short, unconvincing Otho: publicly denounce family for defecting to Carthage, connection to Minerva, thoughts about knowledge/education, complains that last dictator was also a centurion, good job 10:16 Voting 6 in Senate Vote for Carolus, one plebe against, CAROLUS CLAUDIUS ELECTED DICTATOR OF DISEASE 10:18 High Council Tacitus is genociding plebeians Giant scorpions are a good idea, elephant died 10:20 Fido Emidius motions to introduce directives, this passes 6 DIRECTIVES HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED # Terror of Tarraco: Militarize northeast Iberia, north of Ebro R. (Ursus, Faber) FAILS # Allegiance from Within: Ally with Numidia (Ursus, Faber) PASSES # Military Technology: Improve military tech. (Luca, Hector, Andratus) PASSES, vague # The Force Awakens: Ally with Saguntum (Hector, Fido) PASSES # Lex Securitas Rome’s Security- City Watch (Albus) PASSES, very well-written End voting procedure CRISIS UPDATE regarding Massilia Hector asks about the status of the Carthaginian army 10:37 CRISIS UPDATE- Macedonian representative Andratis asks about macedonians Titius Ursus asks Luca asks about North African lands Albus Pilate asks if Carthaginians have approached Macedonians Otho asks if Carthaginians have offered the Macedonians anything Carolus asks if they want any type of foreign aid Andatis asks last question- send this 10:50 UNMOD Making plans regarding macedonia Andratis, Titus, Hector, Brutus all caucusing END OF UNMOD 11:00 Directives are introduced 11:06 Titus Ursus proposes a 9 minute mod, passes and she speaks first (ALLY) once the war is over, we can ally with macedonia 11:07 Fido Emidius: ally with Tarraco 11:08 Proximus speaks 11:10 Tycus- act quickly 11:10 Brutus Canis speaks- send troops into Taracco, we can go North and protect Massalia 11:11 Luca Severus speaks, supports Proximus, ally with Greeks by offering lands in Northern Africa (Egypt) dont offer italian land 11:12 Carolus Claudius speaks- how will alliances support us? we have forgotten saguntum and taracco 11:13 Tacitus Tullius: Italy is for Romans 11:14 Hector Basilius speaks- focus on Rome’s personal safety, send scorpions to Taracco 11:14 Nero Terminus speaks- we need resources, we need to use things such as agriculture to progress PLEBEIAN COUNCIL SEPARATES ' ' Albus 1-min defends why he didn’t pick Otho as dictator 10min mod on passing laws Otho proposes monthly religious festival Cicero and Icarus emphasize attacks on people, advocates law ensuring safety Zeno advocates focusing on gods, seeking support of doctors vs. disease Albus says people are being ignored, advocates a judiciary law he has written 10:52 5min unmod to formulate laws (proposed by Albus) Discussing economy, diplomacy, extending cictizenship/draft to colonies 10:58 3min extension Writing laws (4!!) Until 11:06 Informal, continuing to write laws, ALL PASS # Et tu Draft-e (institute draft) # Lex Civis (citizenship in colonies) # Lex Judiciary (capital crimes) # Minerva is on her last nerve-a (monthly festivals) 11:11 Return to the room 11:25 Senate & Centuries vote on vetoing Plebeian laws Veto Draft and Lex Judiciary Pass Monthly festivals 11:29 CRISIS UPDATE: Proximus Faber and Icarus Horatius are dead 11:30 Introduce directives- Tarraco Time, Two is better than one, Battleship 11:32 Ursus moves for 5min unmod, passes 11:32 UNMOD Ursus being extra loud, stood on chair, what a try-hard (still good tho) ' ' 11:39 Nero Terminus proposes 9 minute mod to discuss new dictator 11:40 Albus Pilate- we need a dictator, military has done nothing, put Hector Basilius in power 11:40 Cicero Cassianus speaks- doesn’t like the draft 11:41 Titus Ursus speaks,very good/confident/loud, Proximus has left titus in charge, she nominates herself for new dictator position 11:42 Regulus Pythius speaks, introduces himself, explains the state of Saguntum, if he were dictator he would take back Roman land 11:43 Cicero Cassianus speaks, echoes Titus Ursus “our goal is to protect the people of Rome” 11:44 Otho Petronius speaks, Regulus is a feared leader, everyone knows him 11:44 Carolus Claudis speaks, we need to pick a new dictator ASAP, calls on Titus and recognizes that she has power, emphasis on electing dictator 11:45 Andratis Ornatus speaks, plebeians and senate fights too much, nominates Hector Basilius as new dictator 11:46 Titus Ursus speaks 11:47 Hector Basilius speaks, nominates himself (like Andratis did), Plebeians should nominate him, he will “completely destroy” Carthage using his scorpions 11:48 Nero Terminus speaks, protect the innocent, elect someone who will protect the innocent END OF MODERATED ' ' 11:50 CRISIS UPDATE Titus asks who’s killing the troops Andratis asks what’s up with the venereal disease Director announces that Brutus Canis is defecting to Carthage ' ' 11:55 CRISIS UPDATE: the Carthaginians have blockaded you, ports in the city of Rome 11:59 DEBATE SUSPENDED ' Session 3 1:38 Directive “das boot” voted on, passes 1:44 Directive “A Traitor Among Us” introduced 1:45 Voting procedure on Tacitus’s trial passes 1:50 Centuries leave 1:51 Move into voting procedure on a dictator Three nominees: Varius Conlista, Regulus Pythia, Hector Basilius All three fail 1:55 Senate and Plebians have a private “moderated-unmoderated” caucus discussing why they can’t agree on a dictator Senate won’t allow a Plebian dictator, Plebians won’t allow a Senate dictator Andratis Ornatus: You have to work with everyone no matter where they’re from Fido Emidius: Just elect a dictator and then make the plans CRISIS UPDATE at 2:04 Rep. from Macedon requests attack on Carthage by Rome (with Macedon support), after the war he wants all of Carthage Rep. from Greece wants all territory east of Carthage, enemy must be attacked before we negotiate on land Varius Conlista- this is ridiculous Andratis- let’s negotiate (shot down) Luca Severus- give us people to fight in Egypt 1:50 CENTURIES BREAK OFF: The Trial of Tacitus Tullius ' ' 1min: Tullius says that plebeians were attacking/destroying his estates, he just retaliated, says that Plebeians shouldn’t be in charge 30sec: Ursus questions Tullius 30sec: Claudius questions 30sec: Brutus questions 1:55 5min mod to discuss punishments Imprisonment & stripped of lands/powers (Gladius & Ner) Defense: respected war general, has protected Rome, just trying to protect his lands Hanging in the square, give batons to Plebeians to whack him (Claudius) Don’t kill him, strip him of all rights (Ursus) 2:00 start 3min unmod Brutus good defense 2:04 Move in voting procedure on punishment, then guilt Punishment: 1 vote for just stripping rights Brutus raises Nero’s placard 4 vote for public hanging, this passes 2:07 Vote on guilt 4 vote for guilt, this passes Centurions return to JCC ' ' 2:13 Senate is nominating candidates for dictator Varius Conlista, Titus Ursus, Hector Basilius, Regulus Pythius 2:16 4min moderated for nominees to speak Hector Basilius: I have a plan, expand ideas of Proximus Faber, make army best & baddest, take into account all 3 subcoms CRISIS UPDATE Tacitus Tulius is publicly set to be executed, mob brawl happened, Brutus and Tacitus are dead Varius Conlista: Hector and Regulus will be vetoed, im strong, bold, i got navy ships Titus Ursus: I’m best candidate to protect Rome bc Centurions look out for the people and i can work with all three Regulus Pythius: lots of yelling. We need to fight the Carthaginians, build walls, he will personally train soldiers and Roman citizen Crisis update: Pluto says that Albus is a prophet, death is not the end 2:28: Voting procedure for a new dictator Only Varius votes for himself, fails Only Varius votes for Titus Everyone votes for Hector Basilius!- Vetoed by Committee of Centuries Everyone votes for Regulus- Vetoed by Committee of Centuries 2:34- 10 minute unmod proposed by Titus Valenius passes 2:38 Conlista and Pythius become Centurions 2:34- 10 minute unmod proposed by Titus Valenius passes Controlled by Regulus. Titus, Aurelius Separate group: 2:38 Conlista and Pythius become Centurions 2:45 Voting procedure on dictator: HECTOR BASILIUS- vetoed by Centurions Final: Regulus Pythius 2:47 All directives introduced and voted on The Roman Intelligence Agency: PASSES We Need To Talk: FAILS Military Alliance: FAILS Recall of Greek Ambassador/Appointment of Varius Conlista: FAILS The Empire Strikes Back: PASSES Tarraco Time: PASSES Two is Better than One: FAILS Battleship: PASSES 3:01 Crisis updates Victory, destroyed the blockade! Minimal losses. 3:03 1-minute update from disease dictator Some backlogs to progress against disease The plague has been halted, we are trying very hard to stop it but it is not affecting us Created a hospital We are learning more about the plague Hector Basilius is now named Donaldo Trumpus 3:07 Two more directives introduced: Project Scorpio and Operation Hit Them Where It Hurts 3:12 Voting Procedure entered Project Scorpio: PASSES Operation Hit Them Where It Hurts: TABLED- not voted on 3:16 end of voting procedure 3:18 CRISIS UPDATE - Carthage is coming and ur army is 2 smol Regulus Pythius asks is they crossed the Alps (they have) Luca Severus asks: we have ½ his number, we have 25k they have 50k We can stop them in a choke point mountain pass After 15 minutes this choke point will be irrelevant Senate’s choice alone Regulus Pythius asks where the Carthaginians will pop out- Hannibal is too quick Luca Severus 3:32 Introduced directive You Shall Not Pass 3:35 Gaius Cotta motions to enter voting procedure, passed You Shall Not Pass- PASSES 3:39 Introduced Directive: Roman War Machine Roman War Machine- PASSES 3:46 Zeno Vitalis- motions to close debate passes *** '''Session 4' 6:06 Titus Ursus opens debate 6:08 5 minute UNMOD proposed and passed by Regulus Pythius discussing the nature of Regulus’s battle Regulus takes questions as to how his battle is going to be formatted 6:15 CRISIS UPDATE: Macedon has allied with Carthage, expect King Phillip’s invasion, Macedon is an enemy, Rome still has more forces than Carthage and Macedon combined Hector Basilius asks about his scorpions Carolus Claudius asks where the Macedonians are going to attack (unlikely they’ll launch an invasion anywhere but from the North) Disease update: People dying slow and painful death, lots of people are gonna die. Prositute industry has fallen away, affecting net income Titus Ursus asks about the gender of the infected 6:24 Appius Piso moves to introduce directives on the floor, which passes DIRECTIVES INTRO’D (AND VOTED ON): They will fight in the shade: PASS Are You Not Entertained: The Carthaginians are Coming: It’s Dangerous To Go Alone: Release the Kraken: Fetty Wap: PASS Press Release “Fight of our lives”: 6:59: Appius Piso proposes plebian revolution against patricians 7:00 CRISIS UPDATE- Greek alliance cemented 7:01 (mod again???) Fido Emidius speaks about location of troops 7:02 Vel Magnus proposes a 10 MINUTE UNMOD, passes 7:09 10 minute unmod interrupted by crisis update, ended early at chair’s discretion 7:10 The Valkyrie Directive is “introduced”, at chair’s discretion the Plebians break off to talk about it??? The chair is giving the Centurions and Senate time to retaliate 7:17 CRISIS UPDATE: in order to release a tamer kraken, blood sacrifices must be made on a massive scale 7:18 Chair speaks to the committee Unmod extension 7:20 unmod is restarted, Carolus Claudius speaks to the committee because he knows whats up 7:29 CRISIS UPDATE 7:45 All directives introduced 7:49 Crisis update Directive-by-directive update: results of every directive that was passed (all this stuff is on the Wikipedia I think??? if u need more info on all this lmk) 7:59 Hector motions for mod, speaks first 7:59 Hector: Carthaginians know about the scorpions 8:01 Titus Ursus: We should move on to other things, elect an admiral? 8:02 Andratis Ornatus: time is of the essence, we need to focus on winning in Carthage, start getting ships together 8:03 Cicero Cassianus: We cannot sit and wait, we have to continue our battle against Carthage 8:03 Fido Emidius: Tarraco stuff is not necessary, we should put them in Sicily 8:04 Carolus Claudius: We just recieved lots of info, we don’t need to make any decisions before we know the outcome of the battle 8:05 Gaius Cotta: We need to move our troops regardless of the outcome of the battle, move the Greek forces to Sicily and use our own forces to protect Rome CRISIS UPDATE: Fleet to attack Leptis has been halted, waiting on the dictator Titus Ursus: can we elect a sub-dictator to represent them (no, but a doc. could be prepared) Titus Valenius: Veto power 8:10 Mod shortened to three more speakers at chair’s discretion 8:10 Otho Petronius: we should make multiple plans for any outcome (THE CHAIRS LIKE THIS IDEA) 8:11 Octavianus Aurelius: we should send new troops to the Alps so we can get our dictator 8:11 Albus Pilate: We can do this without a military dictator mod exhausted 8:14 UNMOD (proposed by chair) 8:28 CRISIS UPDATE: Carthaginians won but they have lost morale and no longer feel invincible 8:35 UNMOD resumed 8:42 CRISIS UPDATE: Albus Pilate went on a spiritual journey and didn’t die but he’s not coming back 8:50 Severus proposes to introduce all of the new characters “Moderated unmod” Severus- priest of Mars, landowner 8:55 Debate suspended Session 5 11:00 Debate opened 11:08 Gaius Cotta motions for a 9 minute mod, passes and asks to speak last 11:11 Rutilus Severus (Albus Pilate) speaks, allocate money for Rome’s defense (most important thing???) 11:12 Titus Valenius speaks, we need to establish a plan for Northern Rome 11:13 Titus Ursus, introduces directive to committee which would place new troops in the front lines and let the older ones do the behind the scenes stuff 11:15 Regulus Pythius speaks, we have troops in Sicily, I’m passing a directive 11:16 Hector Basilius, I support the dictator Pythius and Titus Valenius, Carthaginians are getting closer and we need to finish the war before its too late 11:17 Titus Ursus speaks, denounces mice, says that the dictator has “wishful thinking” 11:18 Aurelius Gladius, I was granted a vision of victory, I’m planning a directive to make this happen “Snake Eater” 11:18 Carolus Claudius speaks, we need to focus on the Carthaginians coming in from the North, it’s important to win the war but we need to make sure our own land is safe 11:19 Otho Petronius speaks, mice died because its too cold in the Alps, “Operation Clean the Earth” sacrifice the criminals 11:20 Octavianus (Brutus Canis) speaks, we need to defend Rome by building infrastructure 11:21 Luca Severus speaks, analyze the position of Carthaginian troops, we need intel, working with what we have we take our small troops and fight guerilla war 11:23 Zeno Vitalis, we need to protect Rome 11:24 Andratis Ornatus, directly addresses some people who are trying to pass directives and says they’re wrong, rallying all troops 11:25 Gaius yields her time 11:25 10 minute UNMOD created by Titus Ursus 11:36 10 minute extension to the unmod 11:47 CRISIS UPDATE Fido Emidius asks how many Carth. troops there are (50k) Luca Severus asks how long it would take troops to march to Rome Hector Basilius asks if we amassed our troops how much that would be Andratis Ornatus asks how the death of Hannibal has affected morale asks who the new general is Octavianus asks where the naval troops are Fido Emidius asks if Macedonians are only Carth. allies (they are) 11:55 CRISIS UPDATE SCORPION PRODUCTION HAS BEEN SABATOGED ''